Technical Field
The present invention relates to resistive elements, and more particularly to devices and methods for forming resistive elements in a same process flow for forming complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices.
Description of the Related Art
On-chip resistors and fuses are employed for a number of different functions for integrated circuit chips, system-on-chip applications and other devices. Resistors are employed in electronic circuits for well-known applications, such as voltage drops, energy dissipation, signal conditioning, etc. Fuses are employed to protect circuits, enable or disable circuit components, etc. Conventional on-chip resistors/fuses require additional processes that add process complexity and costs to the fabrication of the device. In many instances, resistors/fuses take up valuable on-chip real-estate.